User blog:Circy/Do we like this book?
RESULTS! Hello everyone! I've been doing some polls on the discussion pages on how much we, as a fandom like the books. And here are the results! See if your favorite is also the favorite of the majority, or if you have a more unique taste in what you like to read. If you haven't read a book yet, you can see if you think it's better for diamond mining or spending, according to the fandom. But always know it's more important what you think is a fun book, than what everyone else thinks. Most popular books are: 24: Open Heart Yes: 88% No: 6% Not read: 6% 16: High School Story Yes: 86% No: 10% Not read: 4% 9: The Elementalists Yes: 84% No: 6% Not read: 10% Least popular books are: 34: Sunkissed Yes: 16% No: 58% Not read: 20% 17: Home for the Holidays Yes: 31% No: 50% Not read: 20% 25: Passport to Romance Yes: 32% No: 47% Not read: 21% Do you agree with these lists? Are you surprised by anything? Is one of your favorite books on any of the lists? Day 1 (average 160 voters) 1: Across the Void: Yes: 45% No: 35% Not read: 20% 2: America's Most Eligible: Yes: 57% No: 29% Not read: 14% 3: Bachelorette Party: Yes: 47% No: 32% Not read: 20% 4: Big Sky Country: Yes: 58% No: 25% Not read 16% 5: Bloodbound: Yes: 83% No: 9% Not read: 8% Day 2 (average 160 voters) 6: The Crown and The Flame Yes: 68% No: 12% Not read: 20% 7: A Courtesan of Rome Yes: 63% No: 20% Not read: 17% 8: Desire and Decorum Yes: 64% No: 20% Not read: 16% 9: The Elementalists Yes: 84% No: 6% Not read: 10% 10: Endless Summer Yes: 71% No: 11% Not read: 19% Day 3 (average 165 voters) 11: The Freshman series Yes: 63% No: 30% Not read: 7% 12: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Yes: 60% No: 20% Not read: 20% 13: The Heist: Monaco Yes: 76% No: 9% Not read: 15% 14: Hero Yes: 62% No: 15% Not read: 23% 15: High School Story: Class Act Yes: 70% No: 21% Not read: 9% 16:' High School Story' Yes: 86% No: 10% Not read: 4% Day 4 (average 135 voters) 17: Home for the Holidays Yes: 31% No: 50% Not read: 20% 18: It Lives in the Woods Yes: 74% No: 7% Not read: 19% 19: It lives Beneath Yes: 78% No: 5% Not read: 17% 20: LoveHacks Yes: 41% No: 36% Not read: 23% 21: Most Wanted Yes: 63% No: 11% Not read: 26% Day 5 (Average 150 voters) 22: Mother of the Year Yes: 77% No: 7% Not read: 16% 23: Nightbound Yes: 77% No: 9% Not read: 14% 24: Open Heart Yes: 88% No: 6% Not read: 6% 25: Passport to Romance Yes: 32% No: 47% Not read: 21% 26: Perfect Match Yes: 75% No: 9% Not read: 16% Day 6 (average 150 voters) 27: Platinum Yes: 79% No: 10% Not read: 11% 28: Red Carpet Diaries Yes: 53% No: 34% Not read: 13% 29: Ride or Die Yes: 67% No: 17% Not read: 16% 30: The Royal Masquerade Yes: 76% No: 5% Not read: 19% 31: The Royal Romance/Heir Yes: 73% No: 12% Not read: 14% Day 7 (average 155 voters) 32: Rules of Engagement Yes: 51% No: 31% Not read: 18% 33: Save the Date Yes: 50% No: 28% Not read: 22% 34: Sunkissed Yes: 16% No: 58% Not read: 20% (7% did not want to vote again) 35: Veil of Secrets Yes: 79% No: 7% Not read: 14% 36: Wishful Thinking Yes: 57% No: 22% Not read: 22% Category:Blog posts